


Smitten

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: Yet another dedication to Remadora. Why can't JK just write an own story for them?Hope you enjoy my take on how they met for the first time :)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years since the order had met for the last time. Actually, it hadn't been necessary until some weeks ago, until poor Cedric Diggory was murdered by the dark Lord. Albus Dumbledore, principal of Hogwarts and greatest wizard of his time, saw this as sign to call back together the so called Order of the Phoenix - a group of people who had committed themselves to bring an end to Lord Voldemort's cruel reign.  
One of them was Remus Lupin, a werewolf. He owned Dumbledore a lot, because, even if werewolves weren't exactly welcome in society, the old wizard had given Remus one chance after the other. He had made it possible for him to have a home in Hogwarts, twice even, had given him the chance to teach kids about dark arts. Then, after the school year, he had helped him to find a new job. As an unofficial auror and undercover spy, he was working for the Order now.  
And the werewolf had never thought that, one day, he would be totally smitten.  
Completely enchanted by a woman.  
Madly in love with a young witch.  
And that was how it started.

It was a rainy day as the Order was convened again, this time in Sirius Black's house. Last time it had been the basement of the Longbottoms, which, of course, was impossible now, so Sirius had offered the old house as an accommodation.  
The members of the Order, not even half as much as last time, sat around the table, already thinking of a plan to make the dark Lord fall, as a loud crash reached their ears and Sirius' mother behind the curtain started scolding and nagging as they had heard her several times before.  
"So sorry, I'm so super sorry," called a female voice, on which Mad-Eye Moody rose his eyebrows.  
"Is that - Miss Tonks, is that you?"  
And only seconds later a young woman stood in the door frame, grinning widely. Her face was framed by pink hair and built a perfect but surreal contrast to her brown eyes. Also her dark eyebrows showed that her natural hair colour couldn't be pink.  
She fascinated Remus from the very beginning, not only because she looked like a younger, nicer and more beautiful version of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
And her mischievous smile fascinated him even more.  
"Hello together. My name is Tonks and I'm new here."  
"Tonks!" Mad-Eye growled and pulled the young woman into a short and not very Moody-like hug. "You made it?"  
"Totally, Sir! Without your help I wouldn't have, though. I owe you big." She smiled into the round, causing Remus to swallow. "I wasn't old enough last time I applied. But now I'm 21 and allowed to join. I'm pretty clumsy but I can pull myself together when it comes to observing, which I can do very well, by the way. Ask Mad-Eye!"  
"Its true," the auror answered. "The part that she's clumsy."  
"Hey!" Tonks complained and crossed her arms.  
Everyone besides Remus laughed (and Snape, who, of course never laughed).   
"Enough now," the auror scolded. "Tonks, take a seat next to Molly Weasley. That's the redhead over there."  
Remus followed Tonks with his eyes, how she crossed the table and sat down next to Molly.  
Why was his heart beating so fast?  
Why was he breathing quicker than usual?  
Why were his hands sweaty?  
Remus didn't know.

He thought of it for days and weeks, the reason why his breath got caught whenever Tonks was close. Why he couldn't talk when she was next to him. And why he couldn't look at her ... Why he feared her looking at him. What did she think of him? Did she like him? Did she think he was old and ugly, just as everyone else?  
He caught her looking at him sometimes.  
He wondered why but didn't dare to ask.

One day he was the first one to enter the headquarter - besides Sirius of course.  
Sirius left the room though, as the next person entered the hall.  
Because it was no one else than Nymphadora Tonks.  
And because Sirius had noticed the looks they gave each other.  
"Hi!" Tonks called as she entered. "How are you, guys - where are you going, Sirius?"  
"Checking on Kreacher," Sirius replied with a grin and closed the door behind him.  
"Well then," Tonks said. "It's only us two for the beginning."  
Remus nodded, his eyes fixing the door.  
"You know," Tonks continued and sat down. "I've wanted to talk to you for a while already." She waited for Remus to look at her but didn't wait for an answer. "I'm curious about your story."  
"Which story?" Remus asked without thinking and Tonks rose an eyebrow at him.  
"Uh - the story of how you became a werewolf!"  
"Oh." Remus looked down. "I ... I didn't know that you knew ..."  
"Who doesn't know?" Tonks said. She didn't sound pitiful, like others usually sounded whenever they started talking about his werewolf being. "But forgive me my curiosity. I know I shouldn't have asked you like that, it's impolite. I'm not only clumsy when it comes to my surroundings, I'm also clumsy with people."  
"I'm sure that's not true," Remus said with a smile.  
"No, it's true. People think I'm good with people but I'm not. I just talk a lot and most of those times I simply can't control what I'm saying, so I'm blabbing and blabbing until someone finally shuts me up."  
Remus had to smile. "I like it when you're blabbing."  
"Really?" Tonks looked at him in surprise. "Wow, a first. Even my mother tells me it would be better not to talk sometimes."  
"You're just talkative. That's not a crime," Remus said and his heart almost stopped as Tonks sat down next to him. She always sat next to Molly, while he always sat between Sirius and Arthur. What was she up to?  
"Talkative. Could be. Or I'm just blabbing when I'm nervous. Or unsure." She smiled.  
"You have no reason to be nervous or unsure," Remus insisted and caught her cheeks blushing immediately. His heart jumped. "You are ... a great witch and -"  
And exactly that time the door opened and Molly and Arthur came in, causing Tonks to stand up and sit down on her usual chair, leaving back a strange feeling of emptiness inside Remus.

Tonks was curious. She was - what?  
A great witch and what else?  
She was sitting on pins and needles, trying to catch his gaze during the meeting all the time.  
But he didn't look at her for a single time.  
Not even as she talked, nothing.  
She grew impatient and scared. Didn't he like her? But why would he say that she was a great witch (and something else)?  
As soon as the meeting ended she had decided to stand up and walk up to him, asking him for a word. But when it was time, he was faster.   
"I need to leave," she heard him say to Arthur.  
"Oh, pity. Will you come for dinner tonight?" Arthur asked. "Molly always makes way too much since Percy ... you know."  
"May I?" Remus replied, sounding touched.  
"Of course!" Arthur replied. "We'll be waiting."  
As Remus had left, Tonks turned to Molly. "That will sound really strange now, but could I -" she started, got interrupted by Molly though.  
"Join dinner tonight? Of course. I'm always cooking too much."  
"Great, thank you. I owe you, Molly. I'd like to invite you for dinner too one day but I really can't cook."  
"Oh, dear," Molly laughed. "If you want to, you can come earlier and help me."  
"Uhh, not a good idea. You know how clumsy I am. But I'd like to try."

Said, done. Tonks arrived earlier, really trying to help Molly. But after breaking two plates, Molly kindly asked her just to stir the soup.  
"Who else is coming tonight?" Tonks asked after counting six plates.  
"Remus," Molly answered. "Arthur invited him because the days before full moon he rarely eats. We kind of started looking after him a bit."  
"Oh ... he doesn't have a wife to do so?" Tonks asked without looking at the ginger witch.  
"No. He thinks he's not worth it ... and that no one could ever love him. Because of his ... problem." Molly sighed. "If he could only see himself the way others do ..."  
"I agree. He's a wonderful person," Tonks answered and Molly smiled at her.  
"He is indeed. He helped Harry, Ron and Hermione through their third year. Poor them ... I've heard their teacher this year would be someone of the ministry. Arthur sounded not too pleased as he told me."  
"Wow, now I really want to know who it might be," Tonks sighed. "So tonight it's you, me, Arthur and Remus -"  
"And Ginny and Ron of course. Fred and George now rarely come for dinner and Percy ..." she went quiet.  
"I know," Tonks mumbled.  
She didn't know what happened between Molly, Arthur and their son but she knew that no one talked about it.

Remus Lupin stopped dead in his tracks as he entered and immediately spotted _her._  
She wasn't hard to overlook, her pink hair really stood out.  
All of a sudden he felt unwell, even more than usual. Why was she here?  
"Hey, Remus!" she called and waved. "Sit down over here!"  
Remus didn't know why but he followed her call, sitting down next to her.  
"I can't cook, so Molly invited me," she explained in a cheerful tone. "And you? Can't you cook either?"  
Remus laughed. "I can cook, actually. But I - uhm - I always eat here the days before full moon. I don't have any strength during that time."  
"Oh. That time of the month, eh? I know that," Tonks joked.  
"I don't think so," Remus replied immediately. "You don't have to go through my pain."  
"Oh, you don't have to go through _my_ pain, so let's not fight about that."  
Remus chuckled. Why was it so easy to discuss with her? Easy to talk to her? Yes, he felt unwell whenever he looked at her, but as soon as they started to talk ... all was well. And he even forgot about his problem for a while.  
At least, when talking to her, he didn't mind about his problem that much anymore.

After the main dish, Remus stood up. "Molly, Arthur, thanks a lot for the food. I gotta go now."  
"Aren't you staying for dessert?" Molly asked. "I made chocolate fudge cake, I thought you loved that!"  
"I do," Remus replied with a smile. "But I'm totally stuffed."  
"Okay, then I'll spare a piece and bring it to you tomorrow," Molly replied. Her eyes went wide as Tonks stood up as well.  
"Do the same for me, please. I really need to return home now, too. Thanks for the food." She looked at Ginny. "See ya tomorrow, Gin!"  
"See ya!" Ginny called back. She and Tonks had grown to be best friends during the last weeks.  
And Tonks followed Remus outside. "Wait for me!"  
"Why are you leaving too, Nymphadora?" he asked as they left the house.  
"Because I wanted to talk to you. And don't ever call me Nymphadora," Tonks said strictly and Remus laughed.  
"You're quite direct ..."  
"Other than you," Tonks replied. "What did you want to say this afternoon? I'm a great witch - and??"  
"Charming," Remus said without looking at her. "And funny and really, really beautiful."  
"Wow," Tonks whispered and now looked away as well as she felt her cheeks turn dark red. She was so taken aback that she didn't even hear Remus disapparate. "Remus ... I really like you. You are so much more than you think you are, shy but so loving ... And I'd like to know you better." Now she looked up, just to see that he was gone. "Damn," she mumbled.

Remus Lupin sat on his sofa.  
His heart was racing and his hands were shaking.  
Had he just really told Nymphadora Tonks, who was thirteen years younger than him, beautiful and definitely deserved someone better than him, that she was charming, funny and beautiful?  
Was he out of his mind?


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks now often spent time at the Grimmauld place. First of all because of her great-cousin, Sirius Black. She remembered him from her times as a little girl and how much she had liked him (how much she had had a crush on him, to be fair). They had a lot to tell each other, though Sirius' stories weren't quite as pleasing as hers. But they found many similarities, for instance both of them liked the Weird Sisters ("I've been to two concerts of them already!" told Tonks proudly) and both of them had an interesting past in Hogwarts. Tonks' time at the school hadn't been less exciting, only because she hadn't been a marauder or animagus, no! No, Tonks really had a lot to tell. She had spent a lot of time with a Hufflepuff called Timo Stapes, a Ravenclaw called Angie Simpson and two Gryffindors of which one was no one else than Charlie Weasley. The other one had been his best friend Marc Murphy, with whom Tonks had had a stable relationship until year seven. Everything had been chaotic between them, Charlie and Angie had been having an on-off-relationship while Timo had been head over heels in love with Angie. He had never told her, though.  
But besides that, they had gone through many adventures, went to the forbidden forest in the middle of the night, had swum in the great lake, had caused confusion with Tonks metamorphing into teachers.  
But Sirius wasn't the only reason, the bubbly young witch was staying at the dark and mysterious house so much. No, the second and probably main reason was the quiet and shy werewolf she grew to like a lot.  
It was fascinating to watch him, no matter what he did.  
He looked at her a lot but whenever she looked at him, he turned his head to look away. And when she talked, he closed his eyes. It seemed like he would just enjoy the sound of her voice. Tonks knew it was crazy but she wished that it was true.  
She liked him too much.  
His soft blue eyes, in which lay so much gentleness, even though the bags under his eyes made him look older than he really was and if he was about to fall asleep any minute.  
His soft smile, his gentle hands.  
Yes, oh yes, his _hands!_  
Tonks adored them.  
They weren't big like the other men's, because he wasn't working with his hands, they were rather delicate and small. Which meant they weren't rough, they were soft and tender. At least she thought so. She hadn't touched them before.  
He was such an interesting man and Tonks yearned to know him better - that was the main reason she spent time at the Grimmauld place.

And eventually that day came.  
Tonks was doing her work at the auror office, as her boss, the tall and bald Kingsley Shacklebolt, stepped inside. "Good morning, Nymphadora," he said with his smooth voice. "I have a task for you."  
Tonks jumped up, making the chair fall to the floor. "I'm on it, no matter what!"  
Kingsley laughed. With a snip of his wand he made the chair stand again. "Go to the headquarter. There you will find Remus Lupin, who will tell you more."  
"Is it for -" Tonks sank her voice, "the Order?"  
"Yes, indeed. I suggested you for this special task." The black wizard winked at her mysteriously.  
"You suggested _me_ for a task of the Order?" Tonks was stunned. "Wow - thank you!"  
"Don't overreact, it's not that special," Kingsley laughed again. "Anyway, Remus knows more. I can't tell you here, you know - some walls have ears."  
Tonks nodded. She understood, not everyone of the auror office was trustworthy.  
She grabbed her stuff and said goodbye to Justus and Flora in the other room.  
"Where are you going?" Flora asked in surprise.  
"Nymphadora still has some overtime hours she needs to consume," Kingsley explained and Flora's face went dark.  
"Overtime hours? Tonks, when did you work overtime?"  
"Yeah, seriously," Justin agreed.  
"During your holidays, dear Flora," Tonks shot back. "Exactly those two days you were sick, dear Justus."  
Tonks' colleagues rolled their eyes.  
"Well then - see you tomorrow." She took her bag and walked out of the office. Flora had always had a sharp eye on her, since day one. Only because Tonks could metamorph, only because she was a better auror, only because she was younger than her but more successful. A better fighter. Her ability of disguising was out of this world.  
She went to the chimneys to vanish to the Grimmauld place, as she realised something - Remus would be there. Again.  
Excitedly she squeezed her eyes shut to change her hair, making it dark brown, curly and long this time. Maybe he would find her more interesting with dark hair.  
Then she stepped into the chimney.

"GOOD LORD!" Sirius shouted as Tonks stepped inside the living room. "Are you out of your mind, Tonks?!"  
"What?!" Tonks called back.  
Sirius was clutching his chest.  
"You gave me a fucking heart attack!"  
"Sirius, I swear, I have no idea why you're shocked!" Tonks looked at Remus, seeking for help.  
"Your hair," Remus replied with a light smile. "You kind of look like -"  
"Bellatrix," Tonks moaned. "Shit. I forgot that. I'm so sorry." She quickly changed her hair back to pink.  
"No. You don't look like Bellatrix, you look better," Remus replied, his eyes widening. "I mean ... uh ..."  
"She looks way better than Bellatrix looks _now,_ Moony," Sirius shouted. "But Bellatrix looked _exactly_ the same way around that age. She looked good before she went to Azkaban, same as me."  
"Right," Remus said, obviously still confused about the way he had flattered Tonks.  
"Okay. Okay, I got it." Tonks tried to calm the guys. "Sorry, I won't do it again, I promise."  
"Pink suits you better anyway," Sirius said, "and even though Moony doesn't say anything, he thinks the same. It's very Tonks-y."  
'Moony' was too shocked to say something, so Tonks quickly took the initiative.  
"Kingsley told me something about a special task only I could fulfil?"  
"Yes!" Remus immediately gathered himself. "He couldn't tell you at the ministry because of various spies. Has he told you about his suspect Flora Dunfermline?"  
"What about Flora?" Tonks grunted.  
"He's not sure about her. She might be a death eater."  
"I can imagine that," Tonks sighed. "So what am I going to do, spy on her?"  
"No, Kingsley himself will spy on her. You will observe someone else."  
"Oh, who?" the young witch asked curiously.  
"Can I say it? Please?" Sirius was grinning broadly.  
"Alright," said Remus, smiling as well.  
Sirius stood up. "You may spy on - Mr and Mrs Dursley!"  
"Who?" Tonks asked but then she remembered. "Wait, the muggles? Why would I want to observe them?"  
"Because, Nymphadora, we need a way to get Harry away from there and we thought you were the best person to find out how. And it's not only about observing the muggles, it's also about having an eye on Harry."  
"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," Tonks sighed.  
"Sorry. Anyway, it was Kingsley's idea to send you, he said there's no one else who can hide himself better than you." Tonks caught another one of his gentle smiles. "Your task will start today and for the beginning ... I will join you."  
"Why?" Tonks asked promptly and Sirius snickered.  
"Yes, Moony. Why?"  
"Because, _Padfoot,_ I know where those muggles live and how to approach them, if one of them sees a witch with pink hair wander around their house."  
"I thought that's why you chose me? I can easily turn myself blonde and jump into muggle outfits. I have some at home, you know? My father is a muggleborn, as you might have heard already." Tonks wiggled her eyebrows at her cousin.  
"Of course, sorry," the former professor muttered, while Sirius obviously tried hard not to laugh loudly.  
"No big deal," Tonks replied. "I'll get my muggle clothes, then."  
Remus nodded and watched the young witch leave the room. As soon as she was out of sight, he slapped his friend. "You're such a traitor. Why did you do that?"  
"Oh, come on, you know why," was the answer of the other wizard. "I know you like her."

Tonks' heart was racing. 'I know you like her'? She had not eavesdropped, she simply had good ears. One of her many advantages. She left the house, walked over to the small woods and disapparated.  
While she looked through her closet, her hands were shaking.  
He liked her?  
How had Sirius meant that? Tonks of course hoped that everyone of the Order liked her (besides Snape, she didn't care about him), but with Remus it was a bit different ...

She returned, dressed in jeans and a black shirt, her hair short and dark blonde. She had stuffed her wand into the back pocket of her jeans, even though Mad-Eye had told her not to do so, he really liked to tell that story about the wizard who had lost a buttock because his wand had fired a spell all of a sudden. Sadly Tonks still hadn't found out who that wizard was.  
Happy and nervous she apparated back to Grimmauld place number 12, entered and went straight back to the living room, where Sirius was waiting alone.  
He whistled, as he saw her. "Damn, Tonks. If you weren't my cousin -"  
"Don't you dare to end that sentence!" Tonks raised her finger, making her great cousin laugh even harder.  
"Don't worry, dear, I would never do that to Moony."  
Tonks squinted her eyes at Sirius. "What does that -"  
"Are you ready, Tonks?"  
The young witch turned around, facing an displeased looking Remus Lupin dressed in muggle clothes.   
Who now looked at her, totally taken aback.  
"I'm ready," Tonks replied, ignoring the look on Remus' face. It satisfied her.  
He was looking at her, finally he was really looking at her. And the look on his face was more than positive, it was more like he was totally in awe.  
"Like the muggle outfit?" she asked as she walked in front of him, well considered that he could check her out even better from behind. If he even did that. He wasn't like the other men, he wasn't like _Sirius._  
"It's perfect. Outstandingly unobtrusive," he replied, again proving his peculiarity.  
Tonks laughed. "I wanted to get dark hair but after what you've told me ..."  
Remus didn't say a word until they left the Grimmauld place. As they crossed the path leading to the small forest, he spoke slowly.  
"I never meant to hurt you."  
"Hurt me? Are you crazy?" Tonks stared at him.  
"I said you looked like Bellatrix Lestrange."  
"And? She's my aunt! I look like my mother and she looks like her sister. Nothing bad about that."  
The thoughtful man smiled again. "You're right. Besides that, you really do look way better than her. Incomparable."  
That left her speechless, which didn't happen many times.

They only started talking again on their way to privet drive.  
"You said you've been here already?" Tonks asked. "When? Why?"  
"Same as now - observe Harry's relatives. After what has happened to Harry I needed to make sure they wouldn't be all too horrible to him. They weren't, luckily, Dumbledore keeps writing letters to Harry's aunt. He even told her that Voldemort's back."  
"Ugh - Don't say his name, Remus!" Tonks clutched her heart.  
They continued walking until they reached the house of the Dursleys, number four.  
"What a ... clean house," Tonks said. "Remarkable. And just look at that garden! I bet it's really important for those muggles what neighbours think of them. I don't even need to observe them, I already have an idea!"  
With twinkling eyes she turned to Remus. "Ever heard of the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition?"  
Remus squinted his eyes at her. "Uhm - No. Sorry."  
Tonks grinned. "Good, 'cause I just came up with it. We'll write them a letter and send it by muggle post, telling them they've won that competition. As soon as they're gone, we'll get Harry."  
"That is ... genius," Remus said and stared at Tonks.  
"Surprised? I might be a bit silly sometimes but I'm not stupid."  
"Of course not. No, I'm not surprised, I'm just ..." Remus took a deep breath. "Kingsley said you would need about a day. I'm impressed."  
Tonks grinned but then she gasped lightly. "What about Harry? I can't stay away from work to look after him, I'm not in position to do that!"  
"Don't worry, we'll figure that out. I can keep an eye on him, Mad-Eye can -"  
"Keep a magic eye on him," Tonks chuckled.  
Remus smiled. "We are a few. Kingsley, Emmeline, Hestia, Dedalus, Mundungus, ..."  
"You can't let Dung watch Harry," said Tonks doubtfully.   
"I know." Remus sighed. "But there's no better solution. Let's go back and write that letter, hm?"  
Tonks grinned at him while they walked back to the underground station they had apparated to.  
"So ... you're impressed by my idea."  
Lupin smiled back.  
"Very impressed."


End file.
